


Souls On Fire

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [15]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: Adult Bjorn (Vikings), Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/F, F/M, Multi, VIKINGS AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Of all the quarantine possibilities, Ava never thought she’d end up riding it out with her ex- fiancé Bjorn and his new wife, Gunnhild. An already awkward situation becomes more complex when new feelings begin to surface.
Relationships: Bjorn (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Bjorn/Gunnhild (Vikings), Gunnhild/Female character
Series: Vikings [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 2





	Souls On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was part of a writing challenge on tumblr. I just revised the chapter in the hopes to add the next soon. 
> 
> Modern Vikings AU
> 
> Bjorn x Gunnhild x Ava (ofc) 
> 
> Warnings: Adult themes 18+, angst, sexual themes, infidelity, anger issues. I'll change warnings as the chapters progress.

Ava and Bjorn went way back. Meeting in high school the two quickly became attached at the hip, it was the start of a 5 year love story.

After high school, the two moved to New York together for university. Ava studied design, Bjorn studied acting. It started well enough, but by the time senior year came around it all fell apart. The early signs of who Bjorn would become lingered in the shadows. 

After the final breakup, the two went their separate ways, following their own paths to new lives. No matter how much time passed, the lingering pain remained for them both.   
A pain that would jump the bones like a ghost when Ava saw a film or interview with him. A pain that cut deep whenever Bjorn would hear her name or see her work on set. 

They ran into each other a few times a year, as expected. Their career paths put them in the same pool more than once. It was always the same thing, Ava pretended he wasn’t there, Bjorn despite being hurt and pissed off, would do the same. 

This was their routine for years, until a job brought them together a year ago. Ava was hired to style and dress a mini-series. Unaware her ex would be the lead, she took the 4-month job. The long hours and days had a magnetic effect, drawing them closer and closer despite her trying to avoid him. 

Soon it became near impossible to ignore the elephant in the room any longer. Instead of remaining quiet during fittings, Bjorn started to make conversation, to ask her personal questions. Not that she would even answer; Ava kept everything strictly professional. 

Bjorn's impatience eventually got the best of him. One day, toward the end of filming, the crew went out to celebrate a birthday. The whole night Bjorn's eyes kept landing on hers. Ava would notice, then look away.

Two shots and two drinks later, Ava seemed to loosen up. Bjorn noticed her more relaxed state, she was talking and laughing with the crew. Taking the opportunity, Bjorn asked her to talk in private. 

Flashback 

Bjorn's blue eyes were desperate; Ava felt too drunk to handle this situation correctly. It was hard enough making eye contact with him. "Why are we out here?" She asked 

“We need to talk.” 

“No, we don’t Bjorn. We don’t talk outside of work hours, that's the rule.” 

“Ava you made that rule, not me.” 

“Someones gotta set rules with you.” Ava seemed agitated, looking back at the bar and about to walk away from him any second. Bjorn grabs her face, pressing his lips to hers in a rushed kiss. 

At first, she resists, but when his warm hand cups the back of her head and pulls her in closer, she gives in.

The familiar yet strange taste of his lips stirred a confusing mix of feelings inside of her. It felt good, to be in his arms again, to feel his lips against hers. 

Before she falls too deep, the sensible part of Ava takes over. She gently pushes him away. 

“Bjorn, I-I need to go inside.” 

“Come home with me.” He begs. 

Ava didn't even realize he was drunker than she was, not until now. The softness in his tone, paired with the passion in his eyes almost makes her fold.

Ava sighs and rests her palms against his cheeks as she looks up at him. “Bjorn we don’t exist anymore, we haven’t for a long time. We're just strangers with some memories.” 

Ava kissed his left cheek lightly and returns to the bar.

End of Flashback 

The night at the bar set a new course for the two. Despite Ava's efforts to stay clear of Bjorn, they grew closer. Bjorn did everything he could to get on her good side again. 

It started with him bringing Ava her favorite drink and snacks while she worked. Then, he would stand beside her on breaks, trying to make her laugh; sometimes, it would even work. Some days, he was the highlight, making her smile and feeding old lingering feelings they both harbored. 

Aside from wanting to protect herself, Ava had another reason to keep her distance; Bjorn hadn’t changed. He was still a cheater who thought with his dick, not his brain. Bjorn was currently twice divorced and cheated on all his wives. 

It was clear as day that Bjorn was still attracted to Ava, he made a move more than once. Ava turned him down each time. Despite never addressing it, Ava was still attracted to him too. But she wasn’t stupid enough to get in bed with him again, not after everything.


End file.
